¿Taición en Fairy Tail?
by Aome12341
Summary: "OVA" Una nueva oportunidad. El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail va a un trabajo que consiste en inspeccionar una extraña energía maligna, pero las cosas se complican y cuando regresan a casa comienzan a ocurrirle cosas muy extrañas a Kagome. ¿Que pasara ahora? SORPRESA: Habra una pizca de Gruvia ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos como estan ;)...aqui les traje una pequeña "OVA" de su historia favorita n_n.**

**OVA Una nueva oportunidad.**

**¿Traición en Fairy Tail?**

**Capitulo 1…**

* * *

¿Cómo fue que paso esto?

¿Por qué les hizo esto?

Se levanto de entre los escombros y miro a todos lados, sus amigos también salían de entre los escombros del gremio, todos estaban allí, pero no habían rastros de…_**ella**_.

Una risa despectiva se oyó en el lugar donde antes estaban las puertas, todos voltearon a ver, allí estaba _**ella**_ con una sonrisa malvada surcando su rostro, y sus ojos…esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba no tenían brillo y mostraban odio puro. Kagome los miro a todos uno por uno hasta llegar al que le interesaba, Natsu se levanto con mucha dificultad pues al parecer tenía una pierna rota, tenía muchas heridas y en su mayoría eran graves.

-Kagome ¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunta el pelirosa con la tristeza tiñendo cada una de sus palabras.

La hanyou no respondió, su mirada había sido oculta por su fleco y mantenía una sonrisa petulante. El cuerpo de Natsu no soporto por más tiempo su peso, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y empezó a respirar agitadamente sin apartar su mirada de ella. Kagome se rio como si todo aquello fuera lo más gracioso que hubiera visto en su vida, Lucy era ayudada a levantarse por Juvia y Gray, Erza ayudaba al maestro a mantenerse en pie.

-Ustedes hadas son patéticas-Dice la ojidorada mirando a Natsu sin remordimiento alguno-Voy a hacerles un favor-En su mano derecha comenzó a brillar una esfera negra-Los hare desaparecer.

Lanzo la esfera hacia ellos y una luz brillo.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentó en la cama haciendo a Kero caer sobre su regazo aun dormido y miro el reloj de pared sobre el escritorio que marcaba las 10:47 am…10:47…¡Oh no!

-¡Dios mío ya es muy tarde!-Grita la Hanyou con terror y se levanta de la cama rápidamente despertando al pobre de Kero que yacía ahora debajo de las cobijas.

El minino saco la cabeza de entre las cobijas y vio a su dueña moviéndose a una velocidad inhumana por la habitación, soltó un gran bostezo y se sentó quitándose las cobijas de encima mientras se tallaba un ojo. Ese día Kagome había quedado en ir con los chicos a un trabajo y no solo eso, habían quedado en encontrarse a las OCHO de la mañana en la estación, Erza iba a matarla por esto. Termino sus deberes lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su mochila y a Kero y salió corriendo rumbo a la estación.

Estaba comenzando a enfadarse ¿Dónde rayos estaba esa chica?, ella fue la que propuso irse temprano y ya eran más de las once. Titania comenzaba a desesperarse, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía el ceño fruncido, su pie derecho se movía con desespero golpeando el suelo con tanta fuerza que parecía increíble que no hubiera hecho un agujero, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Natsu y Happy estaban sentados en la banca a un lado de la pelirroja que parecía furiosa, en esos momentos era mejor no abrir la boca…si querían vivir.

Kagome corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, a lo lejos diviso la estación, solo un poco más y…logro llegar. Kero se adelanto volando directamente hacia Natsu para hablar con su hermano.

-Por fin llegas-Dice Lucy levantándose.

Erza abrió los ojos y miro a la hanyou furibunda, mas le valía tener una buena excusa para haber llegado tan tarde. Kagome de inmediato la miro y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, estaba frita.

-Lo siento, me quede dormida-Dice juntando ambas manos a modo de suplica hacia Titania que pareció molestarse más-Anoche no pude dormir bien y cuando por fin pude descansar fue casi a las tres de la mañana-Dice con una sonrisa que suplicaba piedad a la maga de re-equipamiento.

-¿Tuviste ese sueño otra vez?-Pregunta Natsu acercándose a ella preocupado.

Desde hacia algunas semanas Kagome había estado teniendo un sueño muy extraño, pero siempre le pasaba que a la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada y eso era algo preocupante. Erza dejo su enojo de lado reemplazándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sueño?-Pregunta una vez que se subieron al tren y éste había comenzado su marcha, Kagome y Natsu estaban sentados frente a ella con el pelirosa dormido en el regazo de la hanyou, mientras que Kero, Happy y Charle estaban sentados a su lado.

-Uno que eh tenido desde hace algunas semanas-Dice Kagome con seriedad-Desgraciadamente no recuerdo nada al despertar, es algo muy frustrante-Agacha la cabeza con pesar.

-Entiendo-Dice Erza asintiendo-¿Ya le dijiste de eso al maestro?-Pregunta al tiempo que se cruza de brazos.

-Sí, pero él tampoco sabe qué hacer, por lo que optamos por dejar que el tiempo se encargue de todo-Dice la hanyou mirando por la ventana.

Decidieron dejar el tema hasta allí, es verdad, las respuestas solo el tiempo las traería. Llegaron a su destino y se bajaron del tren, debían ir a hablar directamente con el alcalde del pueblo quien había pedido ayuda. Al llegar a su casa *cof* mansión…tocaron al timbre y les abrió una mucama permitiéndoles pasar en lo que iba a buscar al alcalde, una vez llego con el hombre se marcho. El sujeto en cuestión era de baja estatura, en su cabeza tenía un sombrero de copa y su traje lo hacía parecer un pingüino con monóculo y bastón.

-Gracias por venir jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail-Dice el hombre con una voz algo chillona-Soy Roku el alcalde de este humilde pueblo, los eh llamado por un asunto realmente urgente-Saca un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde y comienza a secarse el sudor.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita?-Pregunta Erza adelantándose al grupo.

-Vengan conmigo, les mostrare-Dice Roku empezando a caminar al interior de la mansión, más precisamente a la cocina seguido del resto.

Salieron del lugar por una puerta de la cocina y el hombre señalo a una montaña con su bastón, todos miraron en aquella dirección sin saber que quería mostrarles, pero el semblante de Kagome los hizo pensar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Gray mirando a la hanyou que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ellos no podían verlo, pero sobre la montaña que Roku señalaba había una enorme nube negra, señal de una energía maligna.

-Hay…una terrible energía maligna viniendo de esa montaña-Dice mirando a Erza, la pelirroja asintió volviendo a mirar la montaña.

-Veo que pudo notarlo señorita-Dice Roku llamando la atención-Desde hace algunos días esa nube negra que ve ha estado en esa montaña, solo yo eh podido verla por lo que los habitantes no me toman en serio, piensan que me volví loco y quieren arrancarme de mi puesto como alcalde-Lagrimas de cascada salen de sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!-Grita Natsu con una gran sonrisa entusiasmado.

-¡Aye!-Gritan Happy y Kero apoyándolo.

Ante eso todos partieron de inmediato con el alcalde deseándoles suerte, sentía que la iban a necesitar. Kagome no sabía que era, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento en su pecho con respecto a esa nube, solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo.

Llegaron a la cima de la montaña un par de días después, gracias a que Kagome podía sentir esas energías malignas los guio y llegaron al frente de una enorme cueva.

-La energía maligna proviene de adentro-Dice la hanyou mirando el interior de la cueva, ese presentimiento en su pecho se acrecentó.

-Bien andando-Dice Gray comenzando a caminar con precaución al interior de la cueva.

A los pocos segundos los demás lo siguieron siendo Kagome la ultima en entrar con Kero en su hombro.

-A cada paso que damos siento el aire más pesado-Dice Wendy abrazando a Charle con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para aplastarla.

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo, de alguna manera se les estaba dificultando un poco la respiración, lo que sea que estuviese en esa cueva era la causa. Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a un lugar realmente extenso, parecía un enorme hoyo en el interior de la cueva.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunta Lucy señalando algo en el centro del lugar.

Al ver en esa dirección se sorprendieron, allí se encontraba una especie de cristal negro del tamaño de una persona adulta, al principio no lo habían visto, pero poco a poco notaron un humo negro que salía de ese cristal. Kagome comenzó a acercarse para verlo mejor dejando a Kero con Natsu.

-Ten cuidado-Dice Erza con tono de advertencia recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la hanyou.

Kagome se acerco a paso lento pero seguro hasta el cristal, la energía maligna comenzó a sofocarla pero no se detuvo, llego hasta el cristal y sintió una presencia dentro de él.

**-"Eres tú"-**Dice una voz femenina en su cabeza sorprendiéndola-**"Es a ti a quien eh estado esperando, por fin podre salir de aquí"**

-"¿Quién eres?"-Piensa la hanyou mirando el cristal, no podía negar que estaba un poco asustada.

-**"Soy un espíritu que fue sellado aquí hace cuatrocientos años"**-Dice la voz en su cabeza con rencor-**"Fui una maga muy poderosa al servicio de Zeref, pero el muy maldito me traiciono y dejo que sellaran mi alma en este cristal"**

-"Ya veo"-Piensa Kagome tragando en seco-"Y ¿A qué te referías con que era a mí a quien estabas esperando?"

-**"Veras, como puedes notar no tengo un cuerpo físico"-**Dice el espíritu dejando notar la obviedad del asunto-**"Debo poseer un cuerpo pero no uno cualquiera, debe tener el poder suficiente para resistir el mío, y tu querida, eres la indicada"**

Kagome se paralizo, al reaccionar comenzó a retroceder lentamente tratando de alejarse de ese cristal, los muchachos la observaban confundidos pero alertas a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

-**"Tonta, ya es demasiado tarde"-**Dice el espíritu comenzando a reír de forma maniática.

El humo comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor del cristal, Kagome siguió retrocediendo y tropezó con una roca cayendo de espaldas, luego el humo se dirigió hacia ella rodeándola por completo sin dejarle posibilidad de escapar. Los chicos salieron corriendo rápidamente hacia ella, pero algo les impidió acercarse.

-**No se entrometan-**Dice el espíritu dejándose escuchar por ellos, arrojo una ventisca hacia ellos tratando de hacerlos retroceder.

-¡Kagome!-Grita Natsu tratando de acercarse resistiendo lo mas que puede la fuerte ventisca.

-¡Natsu!-Grita Kagome desde adentro del remolino negro cubriéndose con sus manos aun en el suelo.

La ventisca aumento a un torrente y los arrojo a todos contra las paredes de la cueva dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡Muchachos!-Grita la hanyou al ver a sus amigos en ese estado.

-**Con ellos fuera de mi camino podre continuar con lo que hacía-**Dice el espíritu volviendo a reír.

El remolino negro aumento su fuerza obligándola a cerrar los ojos con los brazos frente a su rostro tratando de cubrirse, luego todo se volvió negro.

Escucho como alguien la llamaba, era un grito lejano que poco a poco se fue acercando a su lado.

-¡Kagome!-Grita la persona, esa voz le era muy bien conocida.

Escucho que volvía a llamarla y había comenzado a moverla, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrando por leves momentos una mancha borrosa de color rosa a su lado izquierdo, cerró los ojos por un momento y al volverlos a abrir se encontró con los orbes almendra de Natsu que se veía muy preocupado.

-Kagome ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta el pelirosa mirando a su novia ayudándola a sentarse.

-Sí, ¿Y tú?-Pregunta la hanyou mirándolo, el chico tenía un rasguño en un brazo pero nada grave.

-Estoy bien-Dice Natsu con una sonrisa que la tranquilizo.

-Por cierto…¿En dónde estamos?-Pregunta Kagome mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en aquella cueva sino en una habitación con dos camas, un pequeño librero con unas flores encima y un armario.

-Estamos en la casa del alcalde-Dice Natsu, ella volvió a mirarlo-Erza, Gray y Kero fueron los primeros en despertar y nos trajeron aquí.

-Ya veo-Dice la hanyou asintiendo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Lucy y Wendy.

-Chicos, que bueno que ya despertaron-Dice Lucy con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Dinos Kagome, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Wendy acercándose a ella.

-Sí, no te preocupes-Responde la hanyou con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Los cuatro bajaron a la sala donde vieron a Erza y a Gray hablando con el alcalde, mientras que Kero y Happy volaban alrededor del enorme candelabro que colgaba en el techo y al verlos salieron volando hacia la hanyou.

-¡Kagome!, que bueno que despertaste-Dice Kero abrazándola con ojos llorosos al igual que Happy.

-Estábamos muy preocupados-Dice Happy.

Kagome se enterneció ante eso y los abrazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarlos.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado chicos-Dice la hanyou restregando su rostro contra los de ellos de manera cariñosa.

El alcalde les agradeció por haberse deshecho de aquella energía maligna y les dio su recompensa, aunque a decir verdad no sabían lo que había ocurrido con aquel espíritu maligno cuando se desmayaron, pero eso era algo que no podían decirle o se pondría peor. Regresaron a casa y Kagome se separo del grupo diciéndoles que los vería en el gremio mas tarde para luego correr hacia su casa, debía ver lo que le hacía falta para comprarlo de una vez. Al entrar a su casa y agacharse para quitarse las sandalias sintió que todo le daba vueltas, se arrodillo en el suelo con una mano en la cara dejando ver sus ojos por entre sus dedos, parpadeo tratando de reducir el mareo pero parecía suceder completamente todo lo contrario.

Aparto su mano de su cara y cerro con fuerza los ojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces y los volvió a abrir, el mareo se había ido. Se levanto y fue a la cocina, al refrigerador para ser más precisos, hizo una lista de lo que debía comprar y salió corriendo de la casa rumbo al gremio, compraría todo de regreso a casa mas tarde. Llego al gremio y fue directo a la barra donde su novio y los demás estaban hablando con Mira; cuando iba llegando con ellos volvió a sentir el mareo de hace rato y cayó de rodillas al suelo otra vez cerrando los ojos con fuerza, los chicos al verla fueron corriendo a su lado siendo Natsu el primero en llegar y arrodillarse a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta el pelirosa preocupado colocando una mano sobre la espalda de la hanyou y con la otra le tomo una mano que ella apretó un poco.

-Si…solo fue un mareo-Dice Kagome abriendo los ojos, pero aun veía todo dando vueltas y los volvió a cerrar con fuerza.

Natsu y Gray la ayudaron a levantarse y la sentaron en una silla que Mira había traído, la escena ocasionó que los curiosos miraran y se preocuparan también, fueron al lugar y se colocaron alrededor de ellos dejando suficiente espacio para que la hanyou pudiera respirar.

-A ver-Dice Mira agachándose frente a Kagome-Abre los ojos.

Kagome abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio a Mirajane claramente, pero el mareo regreso y esta vez vino acompañado de un terrible dolor que se extendió desde su cuello hasta el resto de su cuerpo, no pudo contener un gemido de dolor, esto los alerto a todos y los preocupo aun más. El maestro salió de su oficina al notar que el típico escándalo del gremio se había detenido, al ver a todos agrupados cerca de la barra se acerco y vio a Kagome con su rostro contraído por el dolor y a Natsu tomándole una mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta Makarov acercándose más a los Dragón Slayers.

-Kagome comenzó a sentirse mal de repente-Dice Erza mirando a la chica con preocupación-No sabemos lo que le pasa.

El maestro asintió y fijo su vista en Kagome, la hanyou apretaba la mano de Natsu mientras que con su brazo libre se sujetaba el estomago. Esto hizo que el maestro se preocupara igual que el resto, Wendy se acerco para ver qué podía hacer y aplico su magia curativa en Kagome, pareció funcionar ya que Kagome se relajaba, la hanyou abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta y su mareo se había ido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunta Mira.

-Me siento mucho mejor, gracias Wendy-Dice la hanyou mirando a la niña con una sonrisa.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas a casa y descanses-Dice el maestro llamando su atención recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella.

-Yo te acompaño, no es buena idea que te vayas sola-Dice Natsu mirándola.

-Claro-Dice Kagome asintiendo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, con ayuda de Natsu se levanto y ambos salieron del gremio seguidos de Kero y Happy.

-Maestro ¿Qué cree que le haya ocurrido?-Pregunta Lucy angustiada.

-No lo sé, por el momento habrá que estar pendientes-Dice el maestro con seriedad caminando de regreso a su oficina-Wendy, debes estar pendiente por si ocurre algo.

-Si maestro-Dice la niña asintiendo.

Luego de eso, todos volvieron a lo suyo y el escándalo no tardo en regresar. Mientras tanto, el maestro había regresado a su oficina y observaba por la ventana, no sabía que era, pero eso que acababa de pasar era el presagio de que algo peor, de que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)...tomenlo como un regalo por lo que paso con 7 Años despues ó_ò...No tendrá más de dos o tres capitulos pues...es una OVA y las OVAS reales no duran mucho -o-...  
**

**Pronto subire el 2 y ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes cap. de Fairy Tail I y Vuelvo a verte, la inspiracion en estos momentos me cae como lluvia xD, aunque sea una pequeña llovizna que pronto se me pasará xD.**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Hola xD...Aqui les traje:**

**OVA Una nueva oportunidad**

**¿Traición en Fairy Tail?**

**Capitulo 2…**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, sentía que flotaba, lo último que recordaba era haber llegado a su casa con Natsu y sus dos exeeds y de repente todo se volvió negro.

-**"Jajajajaja-**Escucha una voz riendo con maldad-**Pobrecilla, la niñita no sabe lo que sucede"-**Dice con sarcasmo.

-"¿Quién eres?"-Piensa mientras flota dormida en aquel espacio oscuro.

**-"¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?"**

Kagome abrió los ojos y frente a ella vio a una mujer que aparentaba su edad, su cabello era negro y largo hasta el suelo, sus ojos eran de color gris y estaba vestida con una especie de Kimono negro, uno muy antiguo, parecía el de una princesa de la época de Inuyasha.

**-Se ve que aun no me reconoces-**Dice la mujer mirándola con una sonrisa arrogante-**Soy aquel espíritu que los ataco en las montañas.**

Varias imágenes llegaron a su mente, si…ahora lo recordaba, era aquel espíritu que quería apoderarse de su cuerpo…oh no.

-**¿Por fin te diste cuenta?-**Pregunta la mujer acercándose solo un par de pasos a la hanyou-**¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para eso querida?**

Kagome no supo porque, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como gelatina, aunque a decir verdad sentía miedo, esa mujer, ese espíritu había logrado poseerla lo que significaba que sus amigos corrían un terrible peligro.

-**Puedo saber lo que piensas, déjame decirte que tienes razón-**La mujer se acerca a ella hasta quedar frente a frente a pocos centímetros-**Tus queridos amiguitos serán los primeros en caer ante mi poder…y tu vas a ayudarme**-Sonríe con frialdad.

-Eso nunca-Dice Kagome poniéndose en pie, no supo cuando fue que quedo de rodillas.

-**¿Y quien dijo que tenias opción?-**Dice la ojigris extendiendo su fría sonrisa-**Jmjmjm, puedes estar tranquila, por ahora no hare nada, perdí mucho poder al entrar en tu cuerpo y necesito descansar por un tiempo, en cuanto a ti-**Coloca dos dedos en la frente de la hanyou-**Olvidaras esta conversación.**

Una luz comienza a brillar y todo desaparece.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana dando de lleno en sus ojos, los abrió lentamente y trato de recordar que había pasado…si no mal recordaba se había sentido muy mal en el gremio y Natsu la acompaño a casa, al llegar se mareo nuevamente y perdió el conocimiento. Miro hacia un lado y pudo verlo, Natsu estaba sentado en una silla de brazos cruzados y se había quedado dormido, Kero y Happy estaban acostados a cada lado de ella también dormidos. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a los exeeds y luego extendió un brazo hacia el pelirosa para intentar despertarlo.

-Natsu despierta-Lo mueve ligeramente.

Natsu se quejo y abrió los ojos, sintió un terrible un dolor en el cuello, no fue buena idea quedarse dormido en esa silla, al voltear a ver a la hanyou ésta le sonría con ternura a lo que no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunta con preocupación.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor ¿Estuviste cuidándome toda la noche?-Pregunta Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Corrección, te estuvimos cuidando toda la noche-Dice Natsu señalándose a sí mismo y a ambos mininos que roncaban.

-Ya veo, lamento mucho haberlos preocupado-Dice la hanyou con algo de pena, Natsu negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-No digas eso-Dice el pelirosa sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Es verdad-Dice Kero recién despertando dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Nos preocupamos por ti porque te queremos-Dice Happy tallándose un ojo.

Kagome los agarro a los dos y los sentó en su regazo mientras Natsu la abrazaba con cariño.

-Es verdad, así que no te sientas mal por eso ¿Si?-Dice el pelirosa dándole un beso en la cabeza haciéndola sonreír más.

-Gracias chicos, yo también los quiero mucho-Dice la hanyou depositando un beso en la cabeza de Kero, otro en la de Happy y uno en los labios a Natsu que luego de separarse la abrazo con más fuerza uniendo a los exeeds al abrazo-Nunca lo olviden, yo siempre voy a quererlos muchísimo.

-Y nosotros a ti-Dicen los mininos.

Luego de esa conmovedora escena bajaron a desayunar y después se fueron al gremio.

-¿Estás segura de que ya estas mejor?-Pregunta Natsu una vez salieron de la casa y la tomó de la mano.

-Si Natsu, tranquilo-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Llegaron al gremio y apenas todos la vieron comenzaron a hacerle preguntas de cómo se encontraba, si ya estaba mejor y si ya no tenía mareos. Algunos hombres sospechaban cosas (Posiblemente erróneas) sobre lo que podría estarle pasando a Kagome al igual que las mujeres que tomaron a la hanyou de un brazo y la apartaron de Natsu al igual que los hombres lo acorralaron a él.

-Kagome, necesitamos hablar muy seriamente contigo-Dice Mirajane haciéndola sentarse en una de las mesas mientras que Lucy se sentaba al frente con Erza y Levy y Mira se sentó a su lado junto con Lisanna dejando a Kagome en medio de ambas, Juvia y Bisca mientras se quedaron paradas a un lado de la mesa observándola al igual que Evergreen, Laki, Charle que estaba sobre la mesa e incluso algunos de los espíritus celestiales de Lucy, Acuario, Aries y Virgo estaban allí.

-¿Eh?-Pregunta la hanyou extrañada ¿Ahora qué?

-Natsu ¿Has tenido am…ya sabes…"eso" con Kagome?-Pregunta Gray un tanto avergonzado, Gajeel y Alzack estaban sentados a su lado, a ambos lados de Natsu estaban Loke y Elfman, y alrededor de la mesa estaban Macao, Wakaba, Freed, Bickslow, Max, Jet y Droy, entre otros y sobre la mesa estaba Pantherlily.

Natsu se sonrojo levemente al saber el "eso" del que estaba hablando.

-¡¿Para qué quieren saber eso bola de pervertidos?!-Grita el pelirosa furibundo.

-¿Lo hicieron sí o no?-Pregunta Lucy a la hanyou que estaba tan roja que hacia competencia con el cabello de Erza.

-C-Claro que no ¿En que están pensando?-Responde Kagome con nerviosismo, grave error.

-No seas mentiroso Salamander-Dice Gajeel al notar a su amigo tan nervioso.

-Es cierto-Dice Loke con una mano en el hombro del pelirosa-Debes ser sincero con todos.

Natsu agacho la cabeza más rojo que un tomate, eso confirmo las sospechas de todos que al darse cuenta de que habían dado en el clavo abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Si lo hicieron-Dice Macao impactado señalando a Natsu que parecía tomate maduro.

-¿Cuando?-Pregunta Wakaba.

-D-D-Después de que r-regresáramos de la…época de Inuyasha y los demás, l-luego de la fiesta-Responde Kagome a la pregunta de Erza, todas abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos-¡P-Pero juro que solo fue aquella vez!-Grita agitando los brazos más nerviosa.

-Entiendo, no han tenido tiempo para repetir-Dice Erza con un dedo en la barbilla.

-¡Erza!-Gritan todas excepto Kagome que volvió a agachar la cabeza tan roja que el cabello de Erza podría estar celoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-Pregunta Titania con inocencia.

-Olvídalo-Dice Lucy con una mano en la frente.

-Entonces nuestras sospechas son erróneas-Dice Loke con un dedo en la barbilla.

Natsu lo miro confundido ¿Sospechas de que…? Ay no ¿Acaso ellos pensaban…?

-Ustedes creyeron que estaba embarazada ¿No es así?-Pregunta Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues…seria mentira si te dijéramos que no-Responde Lisanna rascándose una mejilla.

-Pero basándonos en que la fiesta fue hace más de tres meses esa posibilidad queda descartada-Dice Mira con tranquilidad.

-No nos mires así, sus mareos y desmayos repentinos nos hicieron pensar en muchas cosas-Dice Gray cruzándose de brazos.

Luego de ese incomodo interrogatorio, Kagome, Natsu, Kero y Happy abandonaron el gremio tan rápido como pudieron, no podrían volver a ese lugar por algunas semanas.

-¡Fue algo realmente vergonzoso!-Grita Kagome sentada en el escalón de la casa para huéspedes que usaron (Y usan) cuando se quedaron allí antes del ataque de Shadow.

-No puedo creer que de verdad pensaran eso-Dice Natsu sentado a su lado con los brazos cruzados molesto y avergonzado.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que de verdad lo hayan hecho sin que nadie se enterara-Dice Miroku con una mirada pícara hacia la pareja que se sonrojo furiosamente.

-¡Miroku!-Reprende Sango a su esposo por haber dicho aquello.

-¿Qué? Solo decía-Dice el monje encogiéndose de hombros-Debieron estar muy felices en aquel momento y decidieron celebrar-Susurra de manera inaudible, pero aun así ambos Dragón Slayers y su esposa pudieron escucharlo, Sango lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías-Dice la castaña mirando a su esposo con los brazos en jarras.

-Miroku nunca va a cambiar-Dice Inuyasha con un tic en una ceja.

-Tienes razón-Dice Shippo parado a su lado, tenía la apariencia de un niño de ocho años, era solo unos centímetros más bajo que Wendy.

-Y díganme ¿Aun no saben lo que sucedió con aquel espíritu?-Pregunta Kikyo cambiando el tema.

-La verdad es que no-Dice Kagome desconcertada.

-Después de lo que ocurrió el espíritu desapareció como si nada-Comienza a explicar Natsu-Erza nos comento que cuando despertó vio que el cristal ya no era negro sino blanco y transparente-Alza una ceja.

-Es algo muy extraño-Comenta Kikyo con una mano en la barbilla-Deben estar pendientes por si algo extraño ocurre, esto me da un muy mal presentimiento-Los mira con preocupación.

Natsu y Kagome se miraron y luego la miraron a ella asintiendo, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al pozo.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con ese espíritu?-Pregunta Inuyasha llamando la atención de su esposa.

-No estoy muy segura, pero es muy probable que haya poseído a alguien-Responde Kikyo observando a los Dragón Slayers desaparecer en el bosque-Y creo…que va a ocasionar muchos problemas en su mundo-El viento sopla moviendo su cabello mientras que Miroku, Sango y Shippo se miraban preocupados.

De regreso en el mundo mágico Kagome preparaba el almuerzo, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, era como una opresión en su pecho que conforme pasaban las horas se acrecentaba, Natsu lo había notado y estaba seguro que Kikyo y los otros también se habían dado cuenta de que la hanyou se veía muy preocupada, sin embargo prefirió no decirle nada pues no solo se veía preocupada sino también confundida, el pelirosa no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos?

Luego de almorzar y arreglar todo regresaron al gremio, aunque sinceramente hubieran deseado no regresar allí por lo que les quedaba de existencia, pero Kagome necesitaba hablar con el maestro con suma urgencia. Al llegar la ojidorada se dirigió directamente a la oficina del maestro donde lo encontró terminando de firmar unos papeles que le había mandado el consejo mágico, luego de hablar con él regreso con Natsu que estaba en la barra charlando con Mira y Lucy, al notar su presencia la miro a ella.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunta el pelirosa con curiosidad, Kagome solo negó con la cabeza.

-No supo que decir al respecto, solo que está preocupado y al igual que yo tiene un mal presentimiento-Responde la hanyou sentándose a su lado.

-Pues no queda más que esperar a ver qué pasa-Dice Mira con un dedo en una mejilla.

-No nos queda de otra ¿Verdad?-Dice Lucy apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos sobre la barra.

Pasaron varios días, los mareos de Kagome eran cada vez más constantes junto con aquel dolor en su cuello que se extendía al resto de su cuerpo. Natsu y todos los del gremio estaban muy preocupados, hasta Inuyasha y los demás estaban enterados de lo que había pasado, pero nada podían hacer.

Un día nuestro equipo favorito regresaba de un trabajo, Kagome había insistido en ir pues no le gustaba estar quieta y mucho menos encerrada en casa, ellos no querían arriesgarla pero ella insistió tanto que no tuvieron más opción que llevarla y mantenerla vigilada. Sabían que era una muy mala idea y lo confirmaron cuando regresaron, iban caminando de regreso al gremio cuando Kagome volvió a marearse y el dolor de su cuello era más intenso que antes, de un momento a otro la hanyou quedo inconsciente en brazos de Erza quien se había agachado a su lado.

-Ya han pasado tres días-Dice Lucy con desanimo.

-Si, Natsu no se despega de ella, fue una suerte que Lisanna lo convenciera de salir un rato-Dice Happy con tristeza mirando al pelirosa recostado en la barra mientras Gray y Erza trataban de levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Qué pasara si no despierta?-Se pregunta Kero mirando la mesa con preocupación.

-No digas eso Kero, Kagome despertara, es una chica muy fuerte-Lo reconforta Lucy con una sonrisa mas falsa que bigote postizo, pero que al parecer logro calmar al exeed.

Kero tenía un punto, ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome no despertaba?, Natsu estaría devastado sin duda alguna.

-"Por favor Kagome, despierta pronto, Natsu está muy preocupado por ti al igual que todos"-Piensa la rubia mirando al Dragón Slayer de fuego que se levanto y salió del gremio seguido de Kero y Happy.

Natsu llego a su casa y al entrar vio a Lisanna leyendo un libro sentada en una silla al lado del sofá donde Kagome dormía. Al notar la presencia del pelirosa la albina cerró el libro y lo observo.

-¿Nada?-Pregunta el pelirosa mirándola con preocupación, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No se ha movido ni pronunciado palabra alguna-Dice Lisanna mirando a su amiga-No ha dado indicio alguno de que vaya a despertar pronto-Dice con tristeza.

Natsu observo a la hanyou y apretó los puños, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, sea lo que sea que haya pasado con aquella energía maligna estaba afectando a Kagome de una manera terrible. Se acerco al marco de la puerta y lo golpeo con fuerza asustando a Lisanna, debía haber alguna manera de ayudarla; sin decir nada salió corriendo de la casa dejando a Kero, Happy y Lisanna confundidos.

Llego a la casa de Kagome y salto al pozo, talves Kikyo sabría algo al respecto.

-Lo siento, pero no lo sé-Responde la miko sintiendo algo de culpa por no poder ayudar, el pelirosa agacho la cabeza volviendo a apretar los puños-Inuyasha ¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta al observar a su esposo mirando en dirección al pozo, el hanyou se veía bastante serio.

-Siento un olor muy extraño viniendo del pozo-Responde el peliplateado sin dejar de mirar en aquella dirección.

Natsu lo observo extrañado y olfateo el aire, el hanyou tenía razón, había un olor muy extraño viniendo de aquella dirección, sin embargo ese olor se le hacía familiar de alguna forma. De pronto un presentimiento se apodero de él.

-Kagome-Susurra con los ojos abiertos como platos para luego salir corriendo con rumbo al pozo.

Kikyo e Inuyasha se miraron y asintieron, mientras el hanyou alcanzaba a Natsu, Kikyo iba por Miroku y Sango, algo le decía que el Dragón Slayer necesitaría mucha ayuda. Inuyasha y Natsu ya habían salido al otro lado del pozo y se dirigieron a la casa del segundo, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlo en sus oídos. Al llegar a la casa a Natsu se le cayó el alma a los pies, estaba completamente destruida.

-"¿Qué sucedió aquí?"-Piensa con angustia.

Ambos se miraron, se acercaron a lo que quedo de la casa y entraron, encontraron a Lisanna inconsciente debajo de una biga abrazando a Kero y a Happy, entre ambos quitaron la biga y los sacaron de allí, buscaron también a Kagome pero no la encontraron, algo andaba muy mal aquí. Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando vieron a Lisanna despertando.

-El…el gremio…deben…ir al gremio-Dice con dificultad.

-Tu ve, yo la llevare a un lugar seguro y te alcanzare-Dice Inuyasha mirando a Natsu que asintió y se marcho de inmediato.

Natsu llego al gremio y se horrorizo al ver las puertas completamente destruidas, al entrar vio que todos estaban gravemente lastimados, el maestro estaba inconsciente en el regazo de Mirajane mientras Erza revisaba sus heridas y Lucy se acercaba con Wendy, Gray ayudaba a Juvia a salir de debajo de una de las mesas destruidas, los demás estaban inconscientes.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta el pelinegro ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí, Juvia está bien joven Gray-Dice la peliazul sacudiendo su ropa.

-Chicos-Dice Natsu llegando con ellos-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

-No tenemos la menor idea-Responde Gray cruzándose de brazos, por alguna extraña razón solo faltaba su camisa.

-Todo estaba bien hasta que una terrible explosión destruyo las puertas y alguien no ataco a todos-Dice Juvia mirando alrededor.

-¿Y no vieron quien fue?-Pregunta Natsu recibiendo una negación de parte de ellos.

-**No te preocupes, yo te responderé con todo gusto-**Dice una voz bastante familiar resonando por todas partes.

Unas sombras se arremolinaron frente a la entrada y de ésta salió…Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Erza y Mirajane abrieron los ojos como platos, Kagome salió de las sombras con una sonrisa despectiva mirando el desastre con cierta diversión. Sin decir nada arrojo una esfera negra hacia Erza, pero ésta logro detenerla con el escudo de su armadura de adamantio que luego desapareció para dejar notar lo sorprendida que estaba de que su amiga la hubiese atacado.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunta levantándose con desconcierto.

Kagome rio por lo bajo pero no dijo nada nuevamente, otra esfera brillo en una de sus manos y esta vez la arrojo hacia Natsu que la esquivo a duras penas.

-**Acabare con todos ustedes-**Dice Kagome con una voz que helo la sangre de los conscientes presentes.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Pregunta Gray sorprendido.

-**Lo que oíste-**Responde Kagome en el mismo tono mirándolo-**Acabare con ustedes, y nada podrán hacer para impedirlo-**Dice para luego reír.

El maestro despertó y miro a su alrededor, luego observo a Kagome con seriedad, el si había visto a Kagome entrar en el humo y atacarlos a todos, así como también se dio cuenta de que esa no era ella.

Kagome junto energía sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, una esfera negra más grande que las anteriores apareció y en cuestión de segundos la arrojo hacia ellos para luego desaparecer de allí. La explosión no se hizo esperar, cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver el gremio hecho añicos.

Natsu no podía creerlo.

¿Cómo fue que paso esto?

¿Por qué les hizo esto?

Se levanto de entre los escombros y miro a todos lados, sus amigos también salían de entre los escombros del gremio, pero no había rastros de…_**ella**_.

Una risa despectiva se oyó en el lugar donde antes estaban las puertas, todos voltearon a ver, allí estaba _**ella**_ con una sonrisa malvada surcando su rostro, y sus ojos…esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba no tenían brillo y mostraban odio puro. Kagome los miro a todos uno por uno hasta llegar al que le interesaba, Natsu se levanto con mucha dificultad pues al parecer tenía una pierna rota, tenía muchas heridas y en su mayoría eran graves.

-Kagome ¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunta el pelirosa con la tristeza tiñendo cada una de sus palabras.

La hanyou no respondió, su mirada había sido oculta por su fleco y mantenía una sonrisa petulante. El cuerpo de Natsu no soporto por más tiempo su peso, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y empezó a respirar agitadamente sin apartar su mirada de ella. Kagome se rio como si todo aquello fuera lo más gracioso que hubiera visto en su vida, Lucy era ayudada a levantarse por Juvia y Gray, Erza ayudaba al maestro a mantenerse en pie.

-Ustedes hadas son patéticas-Dice la ojidorada mirando a Natsu sin remordimiento alguno-Voy a hacerles un favor-En su mano derecha comenzó a brillar una esfera negra-Los hare desaparecer.

Lanzo la esfera hacia ellos y una luz brillo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Si les gusto? No se ustedes, pero yo me rei muchisimo cuando escribi esa parte del "Interrogatorio" a Kagome y Natsu xD...Pobrecitos xP.  
**

**Natsu: ¿Es en serio? Eso fue lo más vergonzoso de toda mi vida ò_ó.**

**Aome: Oh vamos, debía añadirle un poco de humor a esto, y con el Gruvia me esforzare para que tambien tenga mucho humor xD.**

**Gray: ¬_¬...**

**Juvia: e.e...Gray-sama.**

**Kagome: Tranquila que con eso te ayudo yo Aome xD.**

**Aome: Lo se xD.**

**Ambas: jajajaja.**

**Natsu: Estas dos juntas me dan miedo.**

**Gray: Ya somos dos.**

**Natsu: En fin...Aome espera con muchas ansias sus Reviews n_n.**

**¡JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! xD...Por fin, despues de cinco mil años les traigo el capitulo final de esta "OVA" xD, lamento mi tardanza pero como ya saben la inspiracion es una perra que viene cuando le da la gana ò_ó xD.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**OVA Una nueva oportunidad.**

**¿Traición en Fairy Tail?**

**Capitulo 3…**

* * *

**-¡Kaze no Kizu!** (Viento cortante)

Un resplandor paso frente a todos impidiendo que el ataque de Kagome les llegara, al este desaparecer pudieron ver a Inuyasha acompañado de Kikyo, Miroku y Sango con su Hiraikotsu.

-**Tch, debí suponer que ustedes intervendrían-**Dice Kagome con veneno en sus palabras.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Grita Inuyasha con furia viendo a su "hermana" **(1)**.

-**Oh…así que ustedes si se dieron cuenta ¿Eh?-**Responde Kagome con una sonrisa fría-**Mi nombre es Yasumi, una maga cuya alma fue sellada por Zeref hace cuatrocientos años-**Dice al tiempo que el flequillo oculta su mirada-**Por mucho tiempo espere un cuerpo con el cual pudiera moverme nuevamente, ya que el mío fue destruido, pero ninguno de los que robe antes soportaba mi poder…hasta que esta chiquilla apareció frente a mí.**

Todos la miraban sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-**Por el momento los dejare, necesito acostumbrarme a este cuerpo-**Dice Yasumi con su sonrisa fría-**Nos veremos pronto.**

Yasumi hizo brillar una luz cegándolos a todos, una vez pudieron ver ella ya no estaba en el lugar. Dejando eso de lado por el momento llevaron a los heridos a la enfermería para atenderlos. Natsu como de costumbre hizo caso omiso a los reclamos de Polyusca de que debía descansar, pero en un momento como ese lo que menos deseaba era quedarse quieto mientras que Kagome corría peligro. Con ayuda de una muleta que tomo "prestada" de la enfermería regreso al lugar donde estaba su casa hecha pedazos, no pudo evitar recordar lo mal que estaba la hanyou.

Se sentó en una roca cercana dejando la muleta en el suelo, luego apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y junto sus manos para apoyar su frente en ellas, cerró los ojos para pensar, estaba realmente preocupado ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudarla?, tenía que haber alguna forma de sacar a ese espíritu del cuerpo de Kagome sin tener que lastimarla.

El pelirosa se concentro tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de alguien acercándose hasta quedar detrás de él. Después de que saliera del gremio Kikyo lo siguió en silencio, podía adivinar los pensamientos que vagaban por su mente pues eran los mismos que ella tenía en ese momento.

-No debes preocuparte-Habla de repente sobresaltando al chico que la miro con la preocupación marcada en su rostro-Kagome va a estar bien, es una mujer muy fuerte.

-Lo sé-Dice Natsu mirando nuevamente a la casa con una mano caída mientras que con la otra sostenía su cabeza-¿Hay alguna forma…de que podamos eliminar al espíritu sin tener que lastimarla?-Pregunta esperanzado.

Kikyo lo observo pensativa por un momento, sinceramente no sabía que responderle, hasta que recordó algo.

-No, la única forma de que ese espíritu abandone su cuerpo es debilitándola.

Natsu seguía mirando al frente con un semblante serio, muy raro en él, no podía pelear contra Kagome, por más que lo intentara le era imposible lastimarla, sin contar que el lastimado seria el…pero sabía de una persona que podría pelear contra ella.

…

…

-¿Qué yo pelee contra Kagome?-Pregunta Erza ante la petición del pelirosa sentado frente a ella en una de las pocas mesas intactas que quedaron del gremio.

-Tú eres la única que puede seguirle el ritmo en una pelea-Dice Natsu a modo de suplica.

-Sin mencionar que también eres la única que conoce sus puntos débiles-Dice Lucy apoyando al pelirosa-Solo tú puedes paralizarla para que el espíritu salga de su cuerpo.

Erza se puso a pensar en la situación, es verdad que lo que ellos dicen es cierto pero…después del examen para mago clase S de hace años nunca había tenido que pelear con ella en serio y no solo eso, no estaría peleando con Kagome sino con Yasumi, lo que significaba que no iba a ser lo mismo, la magia que el espíritu demostró era totalmente diferente a la de la hanyou, era magia negra muy antigua y al no saber nada al respecto las cosas podrían salir mal.

-En eso tienes razón-Dice Levy una vez la pelirroja termino de explicarles-Si no sabemos qué tipo de magia utiliza no podrá vencerla.

-¿Pero como averiguarlo?-Pregunta Gray cruzándose de brazos, por lo visto se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba su camisa y se la puso pero…ahora no tenia los pantalones.

-No se preocupen, de eso me encargo yo-Dice Levy levantándose para luego ir a la biblioteca del gremio, al ser como un sótano permaneció intacto tras el ataque de Yasumi.

Luego de un par de horas Levy regreso con ellos con un libro en sus manos, la tapa era de terciopelo rojo muy desgastado.

-Aquí encontré algo-Abre el libro en una página que tenia marcada y señala un texto que Lucy leyó.

-¿Magia del infierno?-Pregunta sorprendida recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Levy.

-Es una magia perdida muy antigua, se dice que con esa magia podían invocar el poder de los demonios y controlarlos-Explica la peliazul sentándose a su lado-Para aquel entonces esa magia ya era muy rara, era muy poco común encontrar a un mago capaz de usarla sin morir o ser controlado por ella.

-Yasumi si pudo controlarla-Dice Erza.

-Así es, ella tiene el poder del demonio de la posesión y el sufrimiento-Dice Levy buscando nuevamente en el libro parando en otra pagina marcada-El poder de este demonio permite que, cuando el cuerpo del usuario es destruido, su alma sea liberada y pueda poseer otro cuerpo-Lee el texto haciendo una pequeña pausa.

-Pero si es el poder de un demonio debe de pedir algo a cambio ¿No?-Pregunta Gray ya vestido completamente.

Levy asintió mirándolo para luego volver a posar su vista en el libro y leer un par de textos más abajo.

-A cambio de permitirle poseer otro cuerpo el usuario debe acabar con todo aquel que esté relacionado con ese cuerpo, familia, amigos, conocidos, etc.

-Entonces es seguro que va a volver-Dice Natsu apretando un puño.

-Ella misma lo dijo, necesita acostumbrarse al cuerpo que está ocupando y volverá a terminar el trabajo-Dice Levy seria-Además, aquí dice que eso requiere de cierto tiempo dependiendo de qué tan fuerte es el dueño original del cuerpo.

-¿Entonces puede que Kagome aun este consciente?-Pregunta Erza.

-Es muy probable, todos aquí sabemos lo fuerte que es, no se dejara dominar tan fácil…pero solo es cuestión de tiempo-Responde Levy apretando levemente el libro.

Ante esas palabras Erza se puso a meditar en la situación, si Kagome aun estaba consciente tenía que buscar la forma de ayudarla, no solo peleando con ella, conocía sus puntos débiles, o al menos tres de ellos…ya había tomado una decisión.

-Bien, yo me hare cargo de pelear con ella-Dice quebrando el tenso silencio que se había formado de repente-Pero déjenme advertirles una cosa, hay un punto débil de ella que no conozco, se que son cuatro pero no quiso decirme cual era el cuarto de ellos.

Todos asienten lentamente en comprensión, no les importaba el quinto con tal de que con los primeros tres pudiesen debilitarla lo suficiente. Pasaron un par de días en los que todo transcurrió de manera lenta, cada minuto que pasaban se les hacia una eternidad, se entretuvieron reconstruyendo el gremio pero no era suficiente, Kagome…Yasumi no aparecía por ningún sitio y Natsu comenzaba a desesperarse ¿Dónde estaría?

-Debes tranquilizarte-Dice Erza colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirosa-Se que ella está bien, y todos sabemos que vendrá tarde o temprano, si Yasumi quiere quedarse con ese cuerpo…lo hará-Se aleja de Natsu yendo donde Lucy ayudaba a Levy a llevar unos aperitivos para los demás.

Natsu suspiro, claro que sabía todo eso, pero no podía evitar preocuparse y preguntarse si estará bien, esperaba que todo saliera bien y Kagome recuperara el control de su cuerpo con la ayuda de Erza…no…con la ayuda de todos.

-A Juvia le preocupa-Dice la peliazul mirando al Dragón Slayer de lejos.

-A mi igual, aunque no lo culpo-Dice Gray dejando la madera para las vigas en el suelo para luego sentarse sobre ella mirando en dirección a su eneamigo-A mí también me preocupa mucho esta situación, es realmente desesperante no saber nada de Kagome.

-Joven Gray-Llama la maga de agua haciéndolo mirarla-¿Cree que ella estará bien?-Pregunta preocupada.

Gray no respondió de inmediato, miro al pelirosa pensando en la situación, suspiro y se levanto para colocar sus manos en los hombros de Juvia que lo miro a los ojos con la preocupación desbordando de los suyos.

-Pase lo que pase estará bien, está en buenas manos-Dice el mago de hielo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron mirando un largo rato, el corazón de Juvia latía a mil por hora, y Gray no sabía por qué no podía apartarse de ella, era como si se tratase de un imán y sus manos quedaran adheridas de tal manera que le era casi imposible separarlas.

-Joven Gray-Dice Juvia de repente haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

El chico se separo de ella de inmediato con un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, carraspeo tratando de ignorar el vergonzoso momento.

-Sera mejor que continuemos trabajando-Carga la madera nuevamente y comienza a caminar con rumbo a Elfman para entregarle la madera.

-Juvia está feliz porque el joven Gray es muy dulce-Dice la chica con una aura rosa y de corazones a su alrededor siguiendo al mago de hielo que prefirió hacer como que no escucho eso.

Cerca del medio día, muy cerca de Magnolia, se escucho una explosión, todos en el gremio se pusieron alertar sabiendo de que, o mejor dicho de quien se trataba. En seguida el equipo Inuyasha y todos los de Fairy Tail acompañados del maestro fueron al lugar del ataque, por fortuna no habían heridos, solo una casa destruida en medio de la cual la vieron, Yasumi estaba parada en medio de los escombros dándoles la espalda.

-**Veo que llame la atención más de lo debido-**Dice con frialdad volteando a verlos con una sonrisa igual de fría-**Aunque de todos modos vinieron los que quería.**

-¡Yasumi! ¡Devuélvenos a nuestra amiga!-Grita Erza con voz de mando.

-**Hmp, me temo que eso será imposible-**Dice Yasumi ensanchando su sonrisa-**Me estoy encariñando con este cuerpo, así que no creo querer devolverlo.**

-En ese caso te reto a una pelea-Dice Erza caminando hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de ella-Si yo gano la liberaras.

-**Y si yo gano ofreceré tu alma a los demonios-**Dice Yasumi alzando su mano izquierda para luego cerrarla, la marca de Fairy Tail ya no estaba-**Suena interesante…me parece bien.**

Y así la pelea da comienzo.

Erza se equipo con la armadura de la rueda del cielo y con una espada en ristre se abalanzo contra Yasumi, el espíritu logro esquivarla a duras penas un tanto sorprendida, esa mujer iba en serio con lastimarla. Una luz negra brillo en su mano y la utilizo para golpear a Erza directamente en el estomago mandándola a volar contra un árbol, la pelirroja cambio a su armadura del leopardo para usar la velocidad y así tomar a Yasumi desprevenida golpeándola en un costado, el espíritu retrocedió bastante sintiendo un dolor punzante en su costado izquierdo, cuando vio la zona ésta sangraba ligeramente.

-"Va uno"-Piensa Erza lista para volver a atacar.

Se lanza nuevamente contra Yasumi que la esquivo con dificultad debido a la herida, hizo brillar otras dos esferas en ambas manos y se arrojo contra Erza para golpearla en el rostro repetidas veces haciéndola retroceder varios pasos con cada golpe, con un ultimo la hizo caer al suelo, creó una espada negra con su poder e intento clavársela en la cabeza a Erza, pero la pelirroja rodo por el suelo para evitarla, se levanto y cambio a su armadura de la emperatriz del rayo, un rayo blanco brillo en su mano y lo lanzo a una de las rodillas de Yasumi quien se arrodillo en el suelo sintiendo el terrible dolor en su rodilla.

-"Dos"-Piensa Erza mientras Yasumi se levanta del suelo sin apoyarse demasiado en la pierna derecha.

Yasumi comenzaba a molestarse, tomo la espada que había creado y se abalanzo contra Erza nuevamente, la cual cambio a su armadura de adamantio y se defendió con su escudo, luego hizo aparecer una espada y comenzó a responder el ataque de Yasumi, el sonar de las espadas golpeando resonaba en el lugar.

Los demás veían la escena entre sorprendidos y preocupados, sorprendidos porque la pelea era muy pareja, ninguna parecía querer rendirse aun, y preocupados por Kagome, esperaban que Erza pudiera vencer a Yasumi sin causarle mucho daño al cuerpo de su amiga.

La pelirroja por su parte pensaba en como golpear el tercer punto, se agacho a tiempo para evitar que Yasumi la atravesara con su espada y aprovecho el momento para tirarla al suelo, luego con la empuñadura de su espada la golpeo con fuerza en el brazo izquierdo, un terrible crujido proveniente del hombro se escucho, había logrado dislocarlo. Erza se levanto del suelo y apunto con su espada al cuello de Yasumi que la miraba con el dolor en sus facciones llevando su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo.

-Se acabo Yasumi, devuélveme a mi amiga-Habla la pelirroja mirándola con furia.

Yasumi comenzó a reír, parecía divertirse con la situación.

-**Por favor, ¿De verdad crees que lo hare así de fácil?**-Dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

Todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por las sombras, desapareció por un breve instante de la vista de todos y luego reapareció parada a varios metros de Erza que le lanzo una mirada de furia.

-**Esta pelea aun no termina**-Dice juntando energía en sus manos para luego lanzarse contra Erza a una velocidad sorprendente, tanto que la pelirroja no pudo defenderse y fue golpeada en el estomago siendo mandada a volar quedando cerca del bosque.

Sentía como el aire la abandonaba, no podía respirar, el dolor en su estomago era demasiado fuerte y tampoco le permitía moverse ni un centímetro. No cabía duda de que Kagome tenía una fuerza sorprendente, y Yasumi sabía sacarle provecho a ese poder.

El espíritu camino con parsimonia hasta Erza, la tomo de los cabellos y volvió a golpearla esta vez en el rostro, luego la pateo con fuerza, la soltó y la pelirroja quedo de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos en su estomago, escupió sangre y un hilillo de ésta quedo en la comisura de sus labios.

-**Baya, y yo que creí que entretendrías un rato, pero no eres más que basura**-Dice Yasumi de manera despectiva-**Acabare con tu triste existencia-**Alza una mano frente a Erza y una luz negra comienza a brillar en ella al tiempo que sonreía con frialdad-**Hasta nunca.**

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de atacar algo se lo impidió, Natsu, no tolerando lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos corrió hacia ellas y se puso en medio de ambas protegiendo a la pelirroja. Yasumi no entendía lo que pasaba, no le costaba nada acabar con ellos al mismo tiempo, pero algo se lo impedía, su brazo temblaba y la luz negra se había esfumado.

_-No voy a permitir-_Dice la voz de Kagome, la chica apareció a su lado como un fantasma mirándola con furia-_Que le hagas daño ni a Erza, ni a Natsu-_Desaparece.

Yasumi sentía como perdía el control del cuerpo, Kagome por fin había recobrado la consciencia y había comenzado a batallar para recuperar su cuerpo.

-S-Sal…de…mi cuerpo-Dice sorprendiendo tanto a Natsu como a Erza.

-**Eso nunca, este cuerpo me pertenece ahora-**Dice Yasumi retrocediendo con las manos en la cabeza terminando por caer de rodillas.

-Te…equivocas-Dice Kagome-No permitiré que te apoderes de mi cuerpo, así que vete ¡Ahora!

Un pilar de luz salió de ella, el espíritu abandono su cuerpo luego de un momento que pareció eterno, luego de eso Kagome cayo acostada en el suelo respirando agitada, sacar a Yasumi de su cuerpo fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Natsu sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella, la volteo y la sentó un poco recostándola en su pecho, la hanyou tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y vio la cara de preocupación que mostraba el pelirosa.

-Lo siento, por preocuparte-Dice con una sonrisa cansada.

Natsu sonrió con alivio y la abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en ese momento.

-Está bien-Dice depositando un beso en su cabeza-Lo importante ahora es que estas bien-Recibe un asentimiento de parte de la chica.

De pronto una energía maligna comenzó a sentirse por todo el lugar, al mirar en la dirección de la que provenía vieron el espíritu de Yasumi envuelto en un aura negra, en su rostro se notaba una ira inmensa, una que descargaría con todos los insectos que se atravesaran en su camino.

-**Ahora verán, los hare experimentar un dolor que ni con su muerte cesara-**Dice el espíritu con furia.

-¡Kagome!-Grita Kikyo llamando su atención para lanzarle algo, Natsu lo atrapo y la hanyou observo el objeto.

-El arco del Monte Azusa-Dice la ojidorada tomando el arco en sus manos, eso fue suficiente para saber lo que tenía que hacer-Natsu ayúdame-Dice con decisión mirando al Dragón Slayer de fuego que le dio un asentimiento en respuesta.

Natsu la ayudo a levantarse y la mantuvo sostenida de la cintura para que no se cayera, la hanyou tomo la flecha que Kikyo le lanzo junto con el arco y se alisto para disparar al igual que la miko quien también tenía un arco y fleca en las manos, entre ambas purificarían a Yasumi.

-**Pobres ilusas ¿Creen que eso me detendrá?-**Pregunta el espíritu con una sonrisa sarcástica-**Me dan lastima.**

**-**No, la que da lástima eres tu-Dice Kikyo tensando mas el arco.

-Estas flechas serán más que suficientes para acabar contigo-Dice Kagome de igual forma.

Ambas lanzaron sus flechas que brillaron, la de Kikyo de un tono rosa y la de Kagome azul, Yasumi intento detenerlas pero ya era demasiado tarde, las flechas llegaron a ella brillando con más intensidad y comenzaron a purificarla, la luz fue tan intensa que obligo a todos a entrecerrar los ojos por la molestia. Una vez la luz desapareció Yasumi lo hizo con ella, ya no habían rastros del espíritu.

Kagome se dejo quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas soltando un suspiro cansado, Natsu se arrodillo a su lado y ella al mirarlo le sonrió y lo abrazo siendo correspondida de inmediato…todo había terminado.

…

Unos días más tarde, el gremio ya estaba como nuevo, no pareciera que hubiera habido un ataque, en cambio en cierto lugar los escombros relucían de una manera desastrosa. Kagome se encontraba observando lo que alguna vez fue la casa de Natsu y Happy, sus heridas ya casi habían sanado del todo y decidió cambiar su manera de vestir, usaba un estilo bastante similar al anterior, solo que los colores estaban invertidos, seguía usando sus sandalias negras y su pantalón negro corto ajustado al cuerpo, ya no usaba la falda, su haori era negro con los bordes del centro en blanco y la marca de Fairy Tail bordada en la en la espalda en dorado, su obi seguía siendo negro siendo sujetado por la cinta blanca, el haori solo tiene una manga, la derecha, dejando descubierto su brazo izquierdo donde estaba su marca de Fairy Tail ahora en negro y debajo de su hombro, su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta dejando dos mechones a los lados de su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?-Pregunta Natsu llegando de repente, claro que ella ya lo había olido llegar.

-Nada es solo que…-Responde Kagome con una sonrisa culpable-Lo siento, por mi culpa te quedaste sin casa.

-No digas eso-Dice Natsu con una sonrisa tranquila-No fue tu culpa.

-Claro que si, si no me hubiera dejado controlar por Yasumi nada de esto habría ocurrido-Dice Kagome apretando los puños.

-Kagome-Natsu se acerca a ella quedando de frente y con un dedo le levanta el rostro para mirarla directo a los ojos-Nada de esto es tu culpa, así que deja de atormentarte por eso ¿Si?-Dice con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Kagome sonrió un poco más tranquila, Natsu siempre sabía como animarla en momentos como ese.

-Además…-Continua el pelirosa causándole curiosidad-¿Quién dijo que no tengo casa?-Pregunta enorme sonrisa confundiéndola-Todavía me queda la tuya ¿O no?, así que a partir de ahora Happy y yo viviremos con Kero y contigo-Le da un beso en la frente y la abraza con cariño.

Kagome sonrió feliz y le dio un beso en los labios que él no tardo en corresponder, ese chico no tenía remedio alguno, era infantil, necio, incontrolable y demasiado impulsivo, pero así era como lo amaba y no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo, aunque eso lo convirtiera en su cuarto punto débil, pero no impordaba. Luego de separarse ambos regresaron al gremio para darles a Kero y a Happy la noticia y ambos mininos saltaron más que contentos porque podrían vivir juntos como una pequeña familia, una que era parte de una más grande llamada _**Fairy Tail**_.

OoOoO**FIN**OoOoO

* * *

**(1) Inuyasha y Kagome, despues de su reencuentro empezaron desde cero, es decir, volvieron a conocerse por asi decirlo, y llego un punto en que ambos se llegaron a considerar hermanos :3, y con la apariencia que tienen ambos ¿Quién lo dudaría? xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3...De nuevo lamento haberme tardado TANTO en subir el último cap. Pero ésta no era una historia que fuera a abandonar tan fácil, todo es cosa de recobrar el hilo de como querias que fuera xD...Y lo mas interesante es que ya tenia el final en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo pero siempre me costo llevarlo a cabo xP.**

**En fin.**

**¡ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS Y SENSUALES REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


End file.
